In order to exchange connection data and signaling data unique identifiers are required that define the routing paths and the communication authorizations between the communication networks. These communication networks are differentiated in terms of three network types:
voice network
signaling network
data network
In the field of mobile radio communication, information for routing, for example voice, data, and control signals are on file in an international, standardized document (IR.21) and contain for example so-called roaming and/or routing data. This includes, for example the following network-specific data:                E.164 (Global Title)        E.214 (Mobile Global Title)        E.212 (Mobile Country Code, Mobile Network Code)        MSRN formats (Mobile Subscriber Roaming Number)        MSISDN formats (Mobile Subscriber Integrated Services Digital Network Number)        SMS/MMS service center information        IP address for network elements        GPRS information (General Packet Radio Service)        GRX routing information (GPRS roaming exchange)        CAP versions (CAMEL Application Protocol)        routing information        Global Title of the network elements        formats of the MSISDN        
Message-based communication between two communication networks is effected through so-called routing data, where the target network element is essentially addressed through
Country-/Network-Destination-Code (CC+NDC)
Mobile Country-/Mobile Network-Code or
IP addresses or ranges with associated AS number.
Routing data identify the different communication paths, for example in order to specify paths within a mobile radio communication network, a cable-based fixed network, an IP-(Internet protocol)-based network such as the Internet, or to specify a satellite communication. Roaming data essentially function to enable a communication link between two communication networks. Both types of information are stored in a local database of the network operator and are also made known in the network elements of the network operator. These data are essentially required in any type of cross-network communication, i.e. in communication from a first communication network to a second communication network. Each of the two communication networks here can be either a fixed network or also a mobile radio network.
Currently, updates to roaming and routing data in the databases of the network operators does not occur on a daily basis. Instead, there are backlogs in the completion of data that can extend over several weeks. This essentially results from the fact that a wide variety of data types must be taken into account for international roaming, and the responsibilities for supplying these types of data are spread across several different departments of a network operator. In some cases, data must be modified by other network operators in order to avoid overlaps in the various data records.
Since cross-network communication must take into account data that constantly change, i.e. what are known as dynamic data, also called delta data—for example services like post-paid, pre-paid and IP roaming—the fact that database content is not updated on a daily basis is really not acceptable for the external network operators. Any delta data, i.e. data relating to a specific network operator that change and have changed, are stored in a document on a server of the GSMA (Global Systems for Mobile Communications Association) in Dublin, this document being identified as the IR.21 document. Such storage is undertaken by the network operator on an optional (not obligatory) basis.
The documents stored on the GSMA server are generated manually. The delta data entered there come from different departments and are in turn incorporated by other departments in the above-mentioned media. After modification, i.e. after an update, the IR.21 document is sent by e-mail to all network operators of other mobile radio networks. This occurs either through the GSMA server or is done manually by the relevant network operator. The IR.21 document is a Microsoft® Word or Microsoft® is Excel® document in which the delta data are recorded.
The problematic aspect of this type of data storage is that it is oriented toward document-like formats and structures. It is not, however, stored in the form typical of a database. A retrieval of delta data is not possible by for example a search for changes after a certain date, global title, etc. The content of the updated documents must instead be edited manually, and the data contained therein edited by the individual network providers and checked for delta data—all of which is a laborious and time-consuming process. These same disadvantages exist in the fixed network domain, i.e. with databases in which routing data are stored. These data too are communicated to the database operators in individual documents and incorporated/updated manually in the respective databases of the network providers.
In both cases, there is no automatic synchronization of the dynamic roaming or routing data with other network operators. The manual incorporation/updating of data creates massive delays in internal and external data synchronization. Missing or noncurrent data result in degradations in quality, losses of income, and significant delays in remediating breakdowns since a search effort is always required first in order to verify the update status of the roaming data or of the routing data. The document-type use of modified data sent to the operators of other communication networks furthermore results in a significant labor cost since a manual incorporation of the updates is required.